Along with the rising use of wireless communications devices, such as cell phones and PDAs, have come laws and other restrictions regarding their usage. Driven largely by safety concerns, as well as a desire to reduce disruptions in classrooms, theaters, businesses, and the like, notices are being posted regarding restrictions, such as “no text messaging in school zones,” “please turn off cell phones,” “silence is golden,” and many other variations depending upon what type of restriction is desired. Various methods have been attempted to force wireless communication restrictions on users, such as placing shielding on buildings and other signal blocking. However, current FCC regulations and practicality issues involving signal blocking have made previous attempts either illegal, overly intrusive, or at the very least, ineffective.